


Distraction

by simplewordplay



Series: Summer Klaine Week 2013 [3]
Category: Glee, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplewordplay/pseuds/simplewordplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Glee/Percy Jackson. You don't really have to read the<br/>series though) It's Blaine's very first Capture The Flag game and he was<br/>assigned to be decoy. Should be an easy job. Now, he was just praying he<br/>wouldn't get killed by the beautiful boy that guard the flag...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, PJO and Glee is definitely isn't mine

Blaine decided that Camp Half-Blood wasn't such a bad place after all. 

Sure, he still had to get used to a few things. Like the fact that his best friend, Wes, was actually half goat ("The formal term is Satyrs, Blaine," Wes had told him) and that vampires ("Empousas, Blaine. We're not in freaking Twilight!") almost killed them just four days ago. Or the fact that the Greek Myths were real, including Gods and Goddesses and monsters and the heroes and heroines. And the fact that he'a actually a demigod, meaning one of his parents is a god or goddess (It's Apollo, god of music, healing, and prophecy, incase you're wondering). But all of those aside, he actually enjoyed Camp Half-Blood. But then again, the Camp gave him tons of reasons to. 

First of all, he got to learn how to fight with cool weapons like swords and spears, which he found pretty intimidating when he first arrived, but turned out to he pretty wicked. And he hadn't been attacked by any monsters since he arrived here. So that was a good thing. 

The Campers were also awesome. His half-siblings were pretty cool too. When he was claimed on his second night at Camp, they had welcome him very excitedly. Rachel Berry, especially. She had basically jumped enthusiastically and babbled about how excited she is to have a new half-sibling. But if he was asked who his favorite half-sibling is, he would immediately answered Sam Evans. He was new at Camp as well, arrived around a couple of days before Blaine did, and was claimed the same night as he was. The two were assigned as bunk mate. It didn't take them long to bond. They had been exploring the Camp together and meeting some other Campers, like Tina (Daughter of Demeter), Brittany (Daughter of Iris), Finn (Son of Hermes), Puck (Also son of Hermes), and also Quinn (Daughter of Athena, plus Sam's little crush). 

And another reason why Blaine found the Camp really awesome? Capture The Flag. 

Well, okay. He hadn't actually played the game yet. But hey, he was going to find out right now. 

Blaine was putting on his breastplate. It wasn't an easy job, really, considering the thing was really heavy. Damn, he though as he was struggling with the strap, how am I supposed to run in this thing? 

"Gods, you're really hopeless." 

Blaine rolled his eyes. He turned around, about to retort. Yet, his jaw almost dropped when he saw who spoke. 

He had seen the Aphrodite boy around Camp a few times, and he thought the he really cute. But up close, he was beautiful. The slender boy had fair complexion. His brown hair was perfectly coiffed. His eyes were combination of blue, green, and gray. And right now, it was staring at him in amusement. "Here," the boy suddenly said. He walked towards Blaine and began working on the strap. The little distance between them made the shorter boy blushed for some reason. "And there you go," the brunet said. 

Blaine knew he should give him a thanks. Or maybe told him that he could've done it himself. But all he could manage was, "I- uh..." 

"Red Team, let's go!" 

"And that's my cue to leave," the Aphrodite boy said. A little smirk was playing on his lips. 

"See you in the battlefield." And with that he took off. Blaine watched as the brunet joined his teammates. 

Just then, Sam came over and put his hand on his shoulder. "Blaine, you're ready?" He received no answer from the shorter boy. He frowned slightly, but then grinned when he followed Blaine's line of vision. "You like Kurt?" 

That managed to catch Blaine's attention. 

The boy turned to his half-sibling. "Kurt?" Sam nodded to the direction of the brunet. "The Aphrodite boy," he said. "You like him, don't you?" 

"Wha- No," Blaine stammered, his cheeks felt warm. "I, uh- He was just helping me strapping this thing," he gestured at his breastplate. 

The blond boy grinned even wider. "Sure," he said. 

Blaine was about to protest when Annabth called, "Blue Team, gather around." 

"Come on Blainers," Sam said. "We'll talk about Hummel later." And he ran off before Blaine could even say anything. The curly haired boy sighed and grabbed a helmet from the table. He put it on and jogged towards the rest of the team, who were already huddling. 

Annabeth started telling everyone their position: Hepheastus cabin would Patrol around the borders, Demeter and Athena cabin were all going to distract the enemies, and Apollo cabin would play defense. "Except for you two," she pointed at both Blaine and Sam. "You're going to be decoy. Run through the right flank and distract the flag guards. Percy and I would try to grab the flag. Got it?" Both boys nodded. "Alright then," she said, a confident smile on her face. "Let's beat them!" 

~Line Break~

Blaine and Sam were walking in the woods stealthfully. Both had their weapons drawn incase they came across enemies. They could hear the fight that was going on, the battle cries and clashing of metals from the distance. They had just passed the border between both teams when they encountered their enemies: Puck and Finn. 

Both Hermes' kids noticed them as soon as they crossed the border and draw their weapons. "Oh Hades," Sam muttured under his breath when he spot the border patrols from the other team. "We're dead." 

With a battle cry, Puck charged at Sam. The boy managed to sidestep. The two then began battling, trying to disarm one another. 

Meanwhile, Blaine and Finn were still standing with their weapons drawn. None of them really wanted to start the fight. "Well, this kind of sucks," Finn said. 

Blaine smiled a little, nodding his head. "No kidding." 

"For Olympus' sake, Finn. Just attack the damn boy," Puck yelled as he swung his sword. Sam managed to dodge it. 

Finn looked at Blaine in hesitant. "Sorry dude," he said before he charged. 

Blaine had barely blocked the attack. He swung his sword at the older teen, but he managed to dodge it. Then, Finn thrust his sword. Blaine parried the sword just in time. Then he hit Finn's head with the flat of his sword. The shorter boy watched with his eyes widen in horror as the taller boy went down. "Oh my god, Finn! Are you alright?" 

The taller boy nodded. "Dizzy," he murmured. 

"Blaine!" Said boy turned quickly and found Sam glancing at him. He was getting overwhelmed by Puck's attacks. "A little help here!" 

Blaine casted a worried glance at the son of Hermes, who was still holding his head. Then, he lunged at Puck. The older boy managed to parry his attack. He then swung his sword. Blaine managed to dodge just in time. He was about to attack when he heard a loud clang. He watched as Puck stumbled and fell face first. Blaine looked at Sam, who was staring at Puck. Both boys had identical mortified look. "I didn't kill him, did I?" Sam asked. As if to answer, Puck groaned. Sam heaved a sigh of relief. He then turned his attention back to Blaine. "Let's go." 

The two broke into a sprint, leaving both Hermes boys. "I feel kinda bad for leaving them there," Blaine said after a while. 

"I know," Sam said with a quick nod. "But it's how the game works, I guess." Blaine didn't say anything in reply. He was getting a little bit out of breath from running. And the heavy breastplate didn't help much either. 

The two kept on running and search for the flag, until suddenly Sam half-whispered, "There it is!" 

Blaine turned towards the direction where Sam was gesturing and he immediately saw it: the bloody red flag with a symbol of a boar. It was placed on top of a huge pile of rocks. "It looks like poop," Blaine noted. He earned a jab from Sam. "What?" 

The sky suddenly rumbled. "Those piles of rocks is called Zeus' Fist," Sam said. "And, well, you know how Zeus is about things that are named after him." 

.... Oops. 

"Sorry Zeus," Blaine said to the sky lamely. It rumbled once more. 

Blaine glanced nervously at Sam. "Hey, he didn't zap you. So that's a good thing," the blond boy said. He then nodded towards Zeus' Fist. "Let's see who the guards are." 

Stealthfully, both boys walked separately to the nearest tree. They hid behind them and took a quick peek. "Oh shit," Sam said. "Santana is one of 'em." 

Blaine really should be worry about that. The feisty girl was Ares' daughter, basically a born combat machine. And the fact that she didn't like Sam all that much might also be a problem. But frankly, he didn't really care about that particular fact. Because standing beside the Latina girl, was Kurt. 

Shit. He has to fight against him, did he? 

"What are we going to do?" Blaine heard Sam half whispered in panic. "We can't just march there, she'll skewer us! Oh gods, we're so-" 

"Calm down Sam," Blaine told him calmly, even though he was nervous himself. "We have to approach the flag and try to take it. That's the only way we'll get their attention." 

Sam looked hesitant for a moment before he finally nodded. "We can do this," he said, mostly to himself. Taking a deep breath, Sam looked at Blaine and nodded. The two started to make their ways toward the pile of rocks. But after few steps, Blaine accidentally stepped on a twig. 

Sam turned to Blaine, looking alarmed. "Blaine!" 

"Sorry!" 

"Well boys," a female voice said. The two of them turned their heads and and found a smirking Santana staring at them. Kurt was standing beside her, staring in amusement. Both had their weapons drawn. "Nice try. But if you want the Flag, you'll," she pointed at Sam, "have to go through me ." 

"No way," Sam said, shaking his head. "I am not fighting a girl." 

"Why? Scared of getting your ass beaten by a girl?" Santana said mockingly. When Sam said nothing, she continued, "Doesn't matter. I'm still going to kick your ass." With that she charged at Sam with her spear. 

At the same time, Kurt lunged at Blaine. The shorter boy, who had been staring at Kurt, was caught by surprise and had barely parried the attack. "No taunting words?" He asked the taller boy. 

"That's Santana's style," Kurt replied, a small confident smile playing on his lips. He swung his sword, but Blaine managed to dodge. He swung the sword once more, and the shorter boy managed to block it. Kurt smiled in amusement. "Not bad newbie...." 

Blaine smiled, "Thanks." And then he swung his sword. Kurt managed to sidestep and kicked Blaine square in the chest. Blaine stumbled back and fell butt first. And the next thing he knew, Kurt had his sword pointed at him, right between his eyes. He looked up at Kurt, who was a little out of breath. A smirk was stretched on his lips. "Well," he said, "It looks like you're our prison-" 

"The flag!" 

Both boys turned around and found the flag, floating in mid air. Blaine blinked, what the...? 

Meanwhile Sam was laughing. "Go Annabeth," he exclaimed. Santana glared at him and thrust her spear. But Sam managed to grab the spear. He hit her with it square in the chest, causing her to stumble back. Then he swung his sword, hitting Santana's head with the flat side of the sword. 

Kurt cursed under his breath. He had just turn and about to chase the invisible girl. But then he tripped on something and fell. He had just stood up when somebody grabbed him from behind and pointed a sword to his neck. 

"I don't think so, Kurt," Blaine said smugly. Kurt watched as the flag disappeared into the woods. And not long after that, he heard cheering. 

It was official: The Blue Team wins. 

~Line Break~

Blaine was about to walk to the cabins with Sam and Tina when he heard Kurt called his name. Sam had winked at him and immediately steered Tina away, saying that he needed to find Annabeth to talk about something. Blaine turned and smiled when he saw Kurt jogging towards him. "Hey," the brunet greeted. "Wanna head back together?" 

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure." 

The two began to head back to the cabins. There was silence for a moment until Kut decided to break the ice. "So, congratulation on winning the game," he said. "Must be great to win on your very first game, huh?" 

Blaine shrugged nonchalantly. "It's pretty awesome," he said, smiling. 

"You're not so bad with sword," Kurt complimented. Blaine found himself blushing at the kind words. "And tripping me was a really smart move." 

The shorter boy grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that." 

"It's okay," Kurt told him. "After all, all is fair in love and war." 

There was another moment of silence as they continue to walk. Both of them were sneaking a glance. After a while, Blaine cleared his throat. "Your swordfighting skill is also great," he told the other boy. "Way better than mine." 

"Well, yes. But that's only because I have done it for months," Kurt said, smiling at the Blaine. 

The curly haired boy nodded. By then, they had arrived at the garden in front of the cabins. 

"Then would you mind showing me how to do those moves tomorrow afternoon?" He asked hopefully. 

The taller teen nodded without hesitation. "Sure," he said. "Then maybe we could spend the evenin on the beach, or canoeing." 

"Sounds awesome," Blaine said, a bid grin on his face. "It's a date!" 

Kurt smiled. "It's a date."


End file.
